Trial & Error - Percy Jackson AU
by itsthatfangirlagain
Summary: An AU about two new demigods (one a daughter of Dionysus, the other a daughter of Poseidon) who make friends (and potentially fall in love) with Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to try something new, I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 1

(Nico's POV)

My eyes flickered open, and I rubbed my red-raw eyes in pain. Pulling myself out of bed, I clambered to my feet unsteadily. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a skull t-shirt, a pair of black shoes and, of course, my sword - just in case. I somehow felt like this day was going to be a bad one...but then again, when is it not?

The hot summer sun prickled my neck and face, my horribly-white skin almost sparkling. I looked around the camp. Ares kids were practicing on the dummies, with satyrs frolicking in the fields behind them. Apollo kids dancing about in the sun, and Demeter kids making daisy-chains. I saw some Iris kids painting the daisies purple and red and pink and yellow and...

I ran into a young satyr, who was holding two terrified-looking girls. One was pale (almost as pale as me) with bright blonde hair. She was just taller than me, and her blue-grey eyes were piercing. She reminded me of Annabeth. She was wearing a white and grey shirt with denim shorts. She kept looking back at the second girl. She was almost the opposite of the first girl. She was shorter than her, and had black (if not very dark brown) hair, and deep brown eyes. Her skin was quite dark compared to the blonde girl, and she seemed a little stunned. The blonde girl looked up at me and our eyes locked.

The satyr cleared his throat, and the blonde girl snapped out of it.

"Mr di Angelo, could you show these girls around please?" The dark haired girl frowned, and the blonde one looked back at me.

"Whatever, yeah," I replied with a sigh. "And call me Nico. I'm not a god." The satyr nodded, and the blonde girl chuckled a little.

"Yes, Mr di Ange-" The satyr paused and cleared his throat. "Nico..." He shuffled awkwardly, then ran towards the fields.

"So," the blonde girl said. Her voice was lower than I thought it would be. "You're name is Nico?"

"Yeah. And yours?"

"Huh?" the blonde girl looked startled, like I'd asked a really personal question.

"Your name." I forced a smile, trying to look friendly.

"Oh. I'm Bellina." I smiled.

"Beautiful," I said. The girl blushed, and I corrected myself. "Y-Your name means beautiful in Italian"

"You can speak Italian?" She muttered as we passed the training fields. The dark haired girl was trailing behind slightly, taking a good look at all the weapons on the side.

"Well, I was born in Italy," I managed to say, desperately trying not to get distracted. "So I know quite a bit." She laughed and turned to her friend, who had picked up a bronze sword.

"What's this made of?" the girl said. "It's so heavy."

"Oh, that's celestial bronze." The girl made a surprised face, swinging the sword at Bellina.

"Woah!" Bellina yelped. "Watch it!"

"That's not a very good idea, y'know," I butted in. It did nothing, because Bellina grabbed a spear and started aimlessly jabbing at the girl. They started having a full-on battle, and nothing I said could stop them. The dark haired girl acted like she was born to hold a sword, and Bellina seemed unsteady but confident. But what shocked me the most wasn't the sword denting a dummy, the spear nearly taking an Athena kid's head off or that these young girls were battle experts. What shocked me the most was, on Bellina's fifth attack, the spear aimed at her friend...but when it missed, a vine shot out of the shaft and wrapped around the girl's neck and head, almost suffocating her.

The girl started sputtering and choking, and Bellina tore the vines off. Tears clouded her vision. The vines rooted into the ground and disappeared.

"How did you...?" The dark-haired girl whimpered. Bellina was in total shock.

"I...I don't know! I just..." She started scrambling about for something, but stopped and looked at me. She pulled her friend up, brushed herself off and smiled.

"Err..." She coughed. "Sorry about that."

"Those vines," I said, pointing at Bellina. Her smile disappeared. "They're unmistakable. They're grape vines." Bellina frowned.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I know who your godly parent is." I looked her dead in the eye, her friend looking on in shock. "It's Dionysus."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Leo's POV)

There was a loud bang at the door, and after checking the time, I realised it was only 10am. Seriously, I need sleep. Who's even up this early? I sulked to the door and pulled it open with a great deal of my might. It was Nico, and it looked like there was someone behind him.

"Hey, Nic." He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"If you call me Nic one more time I'm gonna-"

"Hey, just a joke, death breath." Someone behind him stirred. I raised one eyebrow. "Who you hiding?"

"Huh? Oh, right. These are the new demigods. I need you to help me show them around."

"Did you ask Percy?"

"He's asleep."

"Annabeth?"

"As if I'd ask _her_."

"Hazel?"

"Wrong camp, Leo. Even you know that." I sighed. Guess there was no getting out of it.

"Fine. Introduce me then." Nico stepped aside. Two girls were engaged in conversation, but as Nico moved, they stopped and met my gaze. One was tall, blonde and quite pretty. The other was dark-haired - I couldn't tell if it was black or brown - and she was...quite stunning. Her eyes sparkled. And her hair...

I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of it. They both looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Sure. I'll help," I nodded. Nico smiled slightly, and let the girls introduce themselves.

"Hi." The blonde one mumbled. Her voice wavered, like she was nervous. "I'm Bellina." I smiled and nodded.

"Good to meet you, Bellina." I turned to the dark-haired girl, who was nearly bright red. _Was she embarrassed? _"And you are...?"

"Oh...me?" She asked, almost shaking with what seemed to be fear. "I-I'm Sadie." Bellina giggled at her friend.

"Ooooh, look at you, Sadie! Getting all love-struck, are we?" Sadie hit her friend with such force I winced a little, and Bellina let out a small yelp.

"Shut up!" She squeaked. I soon wiped the smile off my face.

"Why? Too nervous to talk to your boyfriend?" Suddenly, the lake rippled more than before, and the taps inside my cabin rumbled.

"I said. Shut. _UP!_" Almost half of the water from the lake rushed out from its source. The taps behind me erupted, and all the water came rushing towards Bellina. Bellina was completely engulfed by the water, and went soaring into the lake. We all ran over, but Bellina didn't surface.

"No..." Sadie whined in shock. In panic, she pulled all of the water out of the lake and held it above the empty space. Bellina choked and spluttered, but at least she was alive. Nico grabbed her and Sadie let the water fall back into the empty space. Sadie's face was pale and full of shock and awe, whereas Bellina was confused and, in some ways, offended.

"Bellina, I-" Bellina wrapped her arms around Sadie, to which Sadie shifted awkwardly.

"Not a fan of hugs?" I laughed. She shook her head, smiling in response.

"Great," Nico sighed. I looked at him and saw his eyes fixed on Sadie.

"What?"

"Another Poseidon kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! How are you all? Hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far. Leave in the comments who your favourite demigod is - Bellina or Sadie? :) So so so sorry how late this is! School does stuff to you...0.o**

Chapter 3

(Bellina's POV)

Dionysus - the god of wine, emotions and festivals, according to Nico. Not my first choice, I'll tell you now, but...I guess it's better than being the daughter of a lame god.

I think you might need a bit of back story.

Hi. My name is Bellina de la Grande, I am 14 years old...and I am a demigod. I have the same mother as my half-sister Sadie, but I think all my mother's beauty went to her. When I wasn't even 1, our mum cheated on Dionysus with Poseidon, and (regardless to say) she is now a divorced, single mum. Also regardless to say, I have never seen my dad.

Well, I hadn't...until Nico showed me around.

After I got pelted with water by my half-sister, Nico (literally) fished me out of the lake and rushed me to my cabin, which - to my surprise - was already ready. My bags I had left with the satyrs were laid out on the bed. Leo tapped my shoulder as I stared into the colossal temple of a room.

"Your friend needs to go to her cabin," he smirked. "So say your goodbyes for today." I span on my heel and faced Sadie. She was beaming at me, but seemed quite upset. This was the first time we'd been separated in over ten years - we'd spent the whole of our life together. Well...we might as well have.

"Well," she piped. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then Leo and Sadie turned around and left. I kept watching as she disappeared towards her cabin, and she looked back at me with wide, eager eyes.

She was happy. So I was happy too.

"Bellina," Nico blurted. I jumped in shock, before turning towards him and smiling.

"Oh. Sorry." I looked around the cabin. The walls were coated in vines, and the buildings were real quartz and looked genuine...which I soon realised they probably were. It was so beautiful, and I didn't hesitate to go inside. The walls, just like the outside, were covered in vines and sparkling white. The windows glimmered in the sunlight, and all the children outside seemed so happy to be here. I knew this place was good from the very start.

"First impressions?" Nico murmured. It was hard to hear his hushed voice over the raucous half-bloods behind us.

"It's..." I was so lost for words. "...amazing." Nico looked over at me and chuckled.

"You've seen anything like this before?"

"No, never. I haven't really be-"

Before I could finish my sentence, silence fell in the camp before a loud voice boomed, "OUT OF MY WAY!" I span to face a large crowd of demigods, a centaur (who Leo had told me was called Chiron) and a man who seemed to be rushing towards us. He had a sun hat and a purple flannel shirt on, with beige shorts and sandles. He didn't seem all that different to me until he stopped metres away from me, his hands covering his mouth. I couldn't tell if he was scared, excited or just plain disgusted. I felt my face flushing red, and I felt Nico's hands grip my upper arm. The guy's eyes shone a deep purple. While he stared at me in utter horror, I attempted to work out who the strange man was.

I wasn't given much time, because before I knew it the guy regained his composure and ushered the other demigods to leave. Then he looked at me closely and smiled a devilish grin.

"Well well well..." he growled. His voice was scratchy like gravel, like he'd eaten the Coke can in his hand. "If it isn't little Bellina."

Utterly bewildered, I knitted my brows together. "How do you.." Then it clicked. "Dionysus." I pointed at him. "Dionysus!"

He paused to sip at his drink. "Baffled? I don't blame you."

"Wow, I guess I know where I get my ugliness from." Just as the words escaped my mouth, the vines entangling the cabin slowly started to unravel. My father's eyes were shining so much they almost rippled like water.

"Watch it." His sandpaper voice rang in my ears. His eyes turned to Nico, who was stood directly behind me. His protecting hands gave me a pulse of heat as he tensed, meeting my father's gaze. "Ah. Nick Angel."

Nico groaned softly. "Nico di Angelo, _sir_."

"I wish to speak to my daughter. Alone." I gulped. Nico pulled me closer, as if he were doing the opposite of my father's request. Dionysus raised one eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"You really want to _tangle _with me?" The word 'tangle' was accompanied by the slight snapping of untangling vines. Puns. Wow.

"Just stop," I muttered under my breath. "Just shut up, please."

The snapping noise stopped, and my father shifted his gaze back to me. Nico loosened his grip slightly as the gaze was released.

"Oh?" Dad muttered.

"Please," I said. "I just...don't feel it's necessary." I had an idea. I used most of my mental strength to shift the vines, just as my dad did. With the last part of my strength, I stuttered, "You're a god. You should know better."

My father seemed to notice the vines. His eyes seemed less vicious, and he raised his hands slowly. Clapping leisurely, he said, "Well...considering you only found out you were a demigod today...that's impressive." I felt like I was going to drop to my knees in a second, so I let the vines rest where they were.

"Huh?"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, kid," he grinned awkwardly. "Have a _great_ time." His sarcasm was so heavy it was hard to take him serious. I span to face Nico, who was frowning.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled. "So that's your dad."

"Why did it have to be him?" He chuckled.

"Join the club."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Sadie's POV)

When my half-sister pulled me out of French class to go to a 'camp for half gods', I knew something was about to go down.

My name is Sadie de la Grande, I'm very nearly 14 years old and I am a demigod. My half-sister Bellina's name fits better with our last name, and she often teases me about it. To be honest, I don't give a crap...sorry, I'm rambling.

I was diagnosed with ADHD when I was 10. At the time I didn't know what it was, but when I hit secondary school I learnt that it wasn't exactly cakes and rainbows. I always got distracted in class, even if it was a subject I loved. When anyone was talking, I would feel a sudden impulse to speak over them. Now that I'm 13, I'm still learning to control it. I can't stop my mind wandering, but the speech thing seems in control.

Okay. Enough about me.

When I turned around to face the cabin, I caught Leo beaming in the corner of my eye. My feet seemed to thud along the floor. I looked around at all the cabins as Leo named as many as he could. Aphrodite - a horrifyingly pink house with very pretty girls sat just outside, and ridiculously attractive guys sat on the deck. Athena - a beautiful blue and gold house. There didn't seem to be many people around that cabin, but there was a suspicious amount of people reading by the lake. Ares - admittedly the most intimidating looking cabin, its blood red walls and boar's head making it seem like a slaughter house. Demeter - with grass growing on the ceiling and roses beaming in the sun, dotting around the porch...it just looked amazing.

Leo stopped.

"Poseidon cabin. Cabin number 3." My eyes widened. I honestly thought the Demeter cabin looked good until I saw this. The walls sparkled a blue-grey colour, and seashells dotted the cabin like freckles. All of the windows were facing in one direction - towards the sea. The window sills were decorated with the most beautiful sea plants I've ever seen. I couldn't name them, and I was too shocked and lost for words to ask Leo, although I doubted he knew anyway.

I stepped inside. There were bunk beds pushed to the wall, but only one seemed messy. The floor was strewn with clothes, obviously from the other cabin members. Suddenly, a tall boy with jet-black hair and stunning green eyes popped up from behind the fountain in the centre of the cabin.

"Leo," the boy said. God, his voice was like liquid gold. "Who's this? Got yourself a girlfriend?" I shifted awkwardly, and Leo frowned.

"Not funny, Perce." Perce? Weird name.

"So who are you?" I suddenly realised he was talking to me. I froze as I met his gaze. His half-smile was crooked, but still perfect. He _had _to be at least 6ft.

"Oh," I said. My voice shook like I was on a rollercoaster. "I'm Sadie."

"Nice to meet you, Sadie. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." The name rang a bell. The girl at school who turned out to be a satyr wouldn't shut up about him.

"Aww, lovely sibling bonding time." Percy's smile wiped clean off, as did mine.

"_Sibling?!_" We cried simultaneously. Of course! Why else would he be in the Poseidon cabin?

"Well we do kinda have the same hair..." Percy ran his hand through his chaotic hair, and without thinking I copied him.

"My mum is blonde," I stuttered. "So it must be Poseidon."

"Y-yeah. It must be." Percy chuckled. I heard Leo slowly creep away behind me, but Percy ushered him to stay.

Leo moaned. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes!" Percy and I yelled. Percy stared at me, and I added, "...please..." Leo, slightly creeped out but still beaming his curious smile, sauntered back into the door.  
"So," Percy sighed. "What do you want to know?" My heart was racing and my ADHD started to flare up. I tapped my foot to contain my excitement, while I thought of all the questions I wanted to ask. Can you speak to fish? Is controlling water normal? How long can we hold our breath? Can we swim faster? What's the biggest body of water we can control? Can we control sea animals as well?

I thought for a while, before calmly asking, "Can you speak to dolphins?"

"Do you like dolphins?" YES YES YES, I LOVE THEM!

"Love them."

"Then I have some good news." YAY!

"Awesome." I tried to think of the least creepy question I could before Percy cleared his throat. Outside it was eerily silent. A voice boomed something I couldn't quite hear then all was silent again.

"I saw what you did with the lake." Oh god.

"Really?" OH GOD HE'S GONNA DISOWN ME.

"I was impressed." YES! "Is your friend okay?"

"Err, yeah. She seems to be." Percy chortled.

"She got a bit wet," Leo piped up from next to me. I giggled, but I was still kinda embarrassed about it. I nearly killed my half sister, how am I supposed to joke about that?!

"Ooh! I've got another question!" I cried. "Does my sister have an awesome half-brother too?" Oh wow. Sucking up to him. Well done, Sadie.

"What cabin is she in?"

"Err..." I paused. What was his name?! I ushered him out of the cabin and pointed at cabin furthest away. It had grape vines everywhere, so I knew it was hers.

"That one".

Percy stopped smiling. "Oh. That's Dionysus." He looked at the floor.

"I-is something wrong?" I spoke.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking. Err...well she would have two. There were these twins - Castor and Pollux. Awesome fighters. Nice people. But then this massive battle raged, and Castor was killed. Pollux is still pretty damaged about it, and Mr D has his moments." I laughed at Dionysus' nickname, but stopped when I realised that it sounded impolite. Laughing at a person's death wouldn't exactly be the best introduction ever. "So in answer to your question, yes."

I swallowed hard, and waited for the deafening silence to take over. My foot was still tapping against the cold grey-blue floor.

"Sorry if this is awkward," Percy mumbled.

"Awkward? This is amazing! I'm really glad I met you Percy." He beamed.

"I'm glad to hear that. It was lovely to meet you too, Sadie." Percy clicked his fingers in realisation and ran to the fountain. "I've gotta show you something." He opened out his hand and nodded at Leo, who then flicked a golden coin into his hand. The coin glistened and mimicked the pattern of the rippling water. Percy dropped the coin into the water and breathed the words, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." A rainbow appeared, hovering just over the water. Percy quickly whispered, "What's your sister's name?" In a slight panic I spluttered, "Bellina de la Grande," and spat all over his face as I said it. He nodded, repeated her name and watched as the rainbow shook.

The image showed Bellina and Nico sat on her bed, talking about Dionysus and this guy called Bacchus and something about Romans and Roman forms and other things I didn't recognise. Nico looked up into our eyes, and his hand latched onto his sword, before sighing and relaxing again.

"Iris message?" He said. I guessed that was what we were doing.

"Yeah. Just showing Sadie how to do it."

"Yeah, whatever. Just warn me next time. I almost had a heart attack." Bellina met my gaze.

"Sadie?"

"Bell?" Leo looked at me and mouthed, "You call her Bell?"

"How are you doing that?"

"Iris message," Percy chirped. "In case you didn't hear."

Intrigued, I reached out and pushed my hand through the mist. Suddenly the image disappeared, and I was left staring at the wall.

"Well, we gotta race off, Sadie." I whipped my head around to face Leo, who was pointing out the door.

"What? Why?"

"We gotta figure out your weapon. C'mon."


End file.
